Burning Leo
|ability=Fire |category=Regular Enemy, Helper |helper icon= |point value = 500 |notes = 16 HP }} Burning Leo (Burnin' Leo in Kirby Super Star) is an enemy in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Super Star. He yields the Fire ability when inhaled. Physical Appearance Burning Leo is round in shape and has fire-like hair that he constantly clutches. As a Helper, he has dark violet-blue skin, green shoes, and small blue hands. He wears a green headband which holds a bright red gem in the middle of it. Both the headband and his flaming hair resemble Fire Kirby's hat. As an enemy, Burning Leo is a salmon-pink color with black colored accessories. As a friend in Kirby Star Allies, Burning Leo wears the crowned portion of the Fire Copy Ability. Burning Leo draws inspiration from lion spirits of traditional Chinese Kabuki. Burning Leo's hair vaguely resembles the hair of a lion spirit, and his name also reflects his relation to them. In addition, the way he twirls his hair while moving is indicative of them. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Burning Leo first appears in Kirby Super Star as an enemy and a Helper, first appearing at Float Islands in Spring Breeze. The enemy version spits out large fireballs that slightly home in on Kirby, and will occasionally spew a small stream of fire. He is weak to the Blizzard element, but resists the Sizzle element. Burning Leo's attacks are weaker than those of other helpers, but his vitality is great. Burning Leo possesses all the attacks Fire Kirby can use. He can perform Fire Breath underwater, albeit with shorter range. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, a green-colored Burning Leo with purple shoes is playable in Helper to Hero. ''Kirby Mass Attack Burning Leo cameos in Kirby Brawlball as part of Marx's black hole attack. This Burning Leo seemingly uses the enemy coloration from ''Kirby Super Star but is a bit more orange-looking. His sprite is also a shrunken and slightly simplified sprite from Kirby Super Star Ultra. ''Kirby Star Allies Burning Leo appears as an enemy and also reprises his role as a friend in ''Kirby Star Allies. A noticeable difference in this title is that Burning Leo, quite relaxed, no longer holds onto his hair as he did in Kirby Super Star and its remake. Related Quotes Video Kirby Star Allies Burning Leo Showcase Artwork KSS Burnin' Leo.png|Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Burning_Leo_Green.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Burningleo.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Burnin Leo small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 32.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork KSA Burning Leo artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Burning Leo and Flame sword kirby artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSS_Burnin_Leo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Fire_Leo_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KSSU_Invincibility_Candy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU_Hammer.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) KSA_Burning_Leo.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models BurningleoKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Burnin' Leo sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KSSBurninLeo3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused alternate palette) BurningleohelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) BurningleoKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) BurningLeo_KSSU_alt_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) BurningleohelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) BurningleohelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Burnin' Leo sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KSA Burning Leo model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Other Helper Icons BurningleoiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Leo Loder es:Leo Flama fr:Léo Laflam it:Fiammelleo ja:バーニンレオ ru:Горящий Лео Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Fire Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Mythological characters Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Helpers in Kirby Super Star Category:Minion Enemies Category:Novel Characters